rowan_blanchardfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Matthews
"I want to be a princess" '' 'Riley Matthews '''is the main protagonist in Girl Meets World. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Personality A lot of Riley's personality is taken after her father, Cory. Riley is a bubbly and outgoing person, but she sometimes encounters embarrassing moments, which are usually funny. Like Cory, she is "insanely quirky" and slightly awkward. However, unlike Cory, she loves homework. In episode 1, Riley seems more immature and more awkward. Throughout the episodes, she dresses more mature and acts it too. Like most siblings, she is annoyed by her younger brother, Auggie, but she still loves him. In the pilot episode, she tries to be like her rebellious best friend, Maya, much to her father's dismay. However, she always learns from her actions, as the episodes go on. Maya is her best friend and she tries to be like her although she is rather shy, but also very outgoing. As seen in "Girl Meets Flaws," she is insecure of what others think of her. Relationships Cory Matthews Besides being Riley's seventh grade history teacher, Cory is also a loving father to Riley. In the pilot, he encouraged Riley to make the world she was living in hers, but promised that he would be there if she needed him. Throughout the episodes, he also teaches and advises Riley and her friends. Like any father, Cory is also protective over Riley, which is seen whenever Riley and Lucas, her crush, are together. In "Girl Meets Father," Cory and Riley share a father-daughter dance. Topanga Matthews Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley is closer to her mother than her father. Topanga usually takes Riley's side when there is an argument between Riley and Cory. Riley loves to have talks with her mother and knows that she can go to Topanga if she needs help with anything, like in "Girl Meets Father," when Riley asked Topanga if she could have some makeup. Auggie Matthews Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He thinks that they're twins so he does the same things that Riley does. Sometimes, Riley and Auggie learn the same things, such as in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." However, Auggie also likes to listen in on Riley's conversations, as shown in "Girl Meets Father." In the end though, Auggie and Riley have a good sibling relationship. Maya Hart Maya is Riley's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to each other. Riley typically lets Maya in through her bedroom window so they can talk. Riley helps Maya to deal with the fact that her parents don't take care of her. Maya also helps Riley, like in the episode "Girl Meets World," when she tries to make Riley and Lucas a couple. Farkle Minkus Farkle is Riley's friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since 1st grade, but Riley doesn't feel the same way. Farkle and Riley are close friends. She often tries to protect Farkle from Maya, the two both seem to be protective of each other. Riley is often concerned for Farkle shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when Farkle stops coming to class. Farkle usually only tells Riley his secrets, also shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when he only told her when he was being bullied. Overall, the two seem highly fond of each other and are very close friends. Lucas Friar Lucas is Riley's friend and love interest. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meets Boy," it is shown that they have a strong connection. Although she isn't sure she is ready for a relationship, she doesn't like Lucas being around other girls, as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack" and does everything she can to keep Missy away from him. At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is beginning to show that he also may have a crush on Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth," where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley will go on their first date. Gallery Category:Roles Category:Television Category:About Rowan Category:Girl Meets World Category:Browse Category:Rowan Blanchard Category:Filmography